


Magnolia Mornings and Sweet Tea Afternoons

by Winterbeauti



Category: Daryl/OC - Fandom, OFC - Fandom, Walking Dead, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Almost Sex, Awkward Daryl, Child Abuse, Daryl's Scars, Daryl/OFC - Freeform, F/M, Georgia, Greene Farm, Hot, Kisses, Love, Magnolias, Memories, Merle Dixon - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, Romance, Season 2, Shy, Smoking, South, Summer, Sweet Tea, Zombie Apocalypse, check you for ticks, daryl dixon - Freeform, makeout, outside, sunset, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbeauti/pseuds/Winterbeauti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst the zombie apocalypse there is another pest to deal with, wood ticks. After a long day of fixing fences, Aurora can't stop fidgeting. She just can't shake the feeling of a something crawling on her, but when Daryl offers to check her for ticks she can't say no. In the setting sun, is this unlikely pair able to find a moment of sweetness in each other's arms? Daryl X OFC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnolia Mornings and Sweet Tea Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Daryl one-shot let me know what you think but please be nice (especially with constructive criticism). Please enjoy and comment! Lots of love, Winter.

The wood was still warm from the sun of the afternoon as she settled herself down on the top step of the Greene's veranda. The cool night air wrapped around her as she listened to the cicadas chirping in the nearby bushes. Setting her glass of sweet tea down on the step she rubbed her arms trying to get rid of the chill. It felt nice to actually have a moment to relax. The last few days had been hell with everything that was going on; with Dale being kill. Everyone was on high alert, and she had been trying her best to help make sure the farm was locked down tight. For most of the day she had spent it hauling boards with Daryl to fix fences. Not that she minded the work; it kept her mind from remembering everything she had lost. But then again she didn't mind Daryl's company either. He was rough around the edges but she could see the man hiding underneath the surface.

They hadn't exchanged many words; Aurora couldn't trust herself to be around him when they weren't busied with a task, she was terrified of saying something that would sound stupid and he would think little of her. However Daryl wasn't a man of words, he spoke with actions instead. The man was like sandpaper, abrasive and course. He was rude, bad-tempered, uncommunicative, aloof and lethal. Yet on top of it all he also seemed very shy around her as if she made him uneasy. His air of mystery and almost feral sex appeal had started a smothering fire in her heart. There was also the fact he didn't know just how good looking he was or that he was completely oblivious to what he did to her made him even more desirable. It had been only a few months since their first meeting and Aurora had made damn sure to keep the touch she had for him well hidden.

As she dwelled on her thoughts she didn't realize she was in his sights at that very moment. He watched as she fidgeted on the steps, playing with the magnolia flower in her blonde curls or the straps of her bra. Her image was slightly blurred by the mesh of the screen door as he knelt to tie his boots. More than once he had caught himself looking at her; especially today when the sun had hit its highest point she had stripped down to a too small tank top that showed off her curves. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, he had watched a bead of trickle down her neck, dripping between her cleavage while they worked.  
_C'mon get you head on straight. She's fucking beautiful, what the hell do you have to offer a woman like that. Just look at her for fuck sakes._ Swallowing hard he tried to chalk up the courage to say more than a few words to her.

Daryl remembered the first day she had stumbled into the camp at the Quarry; covered in walker blood dragging a horse harness behind her, saddle bags draped over her shoulder and .310 rifle strapped to her back. With every blink the memory played like a film behind his lids.

_"You bit?" Shane had yelled at her._

_"Put the gun down deputy." She snapped._

_"I said did you get bit?" Shane ordered again._

_"I ain't bit," she pushing her way passed the cop and stomping straight over to Merle._

_Daryl had done nothing but stare as she came close a look of anger painted on her dirty face._

_"Well look who it? How you been keepin' sugar..." Merle didn't get a chance to finish before he was knocked flat on his back._

_"Don't try to be sweet on me you son of a bitch." She threw a beautiful right hook, catching Merle across the jaw again._

_Daryl was in a state of shock, his mind was telling him to stop her but like everyone else in the group he was rooted to his spot._

_She laid off Merle long enough for him to get to his feet, "I'd watch your mouth it I was you girl."_

_"Your fucking lucky that I don't kill you right here." She yelled lunging at him again, "I'll pay you right back, my ass."_

_Merle staggered back from being hit again, "Oh, come on sweetheart it was only a couple bucks."_

_"Try $500!" Just as this mystery girl was about to throw another punch, Shane grabbed her dragging her back._

_"Alright that's enough."_

_Daryl watched her struggle for a moment, before he snapped back to reality._

_"Baby brother you just gonna sit there while that bitch beat on me?" Merle asked rubbing his jaw._

_Daryl snorted going back to cleaning his bolts, "By the sounds of it you deserved it."_

_"Well little brother I ain't the one drooling all over myself." Merle had teased him but that that mo_ _ment Daryl hadn't seen even half of what Aurora was capable of or how beautiful she really was._ Shane and Dale had managed to convince her to stay in their camp and over the next several months Daryl had come to know exactly why she had beat up Merle and he had come to respect her a little more every day. She was a very different sort of woman; she was no damsel in distress. Daryl shook his head trying to clear his thoughts; he was still complete baffled by how some woman could make him nervous when he didn't think twice about walkers.

The screen door creaked before she heard boots resounding hollowly on the veranda, the screen door slamming shut. She didn't need to turn to see who it was. The sound of the lighter gave it away.  
The cool summer night air was soothing to him; he much preferred to be outside instead of inside the stuffy house. The bitter smoke filled his lungs as he sucked on the end of his last Marlboro. His dusty well worn boots appearing besides her as he leaned against the support beam. She let her eyes travel up his long legs, his worn plaid shirt to his devilishly handsome face. Biting her lip she couldn't help the naughty thoughts that danced in her head. "Hey," she gave him a small smile.

"Hey," he grunted blowing out a plume of smoke. Their eyes met briefly but he looked away reaching up and rubbing his shoulder under his shirt. The rough skin of the x shaped scar that was there only reminded him that he wasn't even good enough to look at her.

"You okay?" She asked him shyly, still fidgeting with her hair.

He nodded taking another drag as the wind ruffled his shaggy brown hair. "What about you?"

"I feel like I have something crawling on me." She answered as she felt another tickle along her lower back/

"Pull any ticks off ya?" He asked bluntly.

"I had a few on my legs today but I couldn't see any others." She answered looking back out towards the horizon.

Daryl couldn't help himself from looking at her. Her creamy skin had taken on a warm glow from the sun and her hair had turned the same colour as the ripening wheat. He couldn't stop the words until they had already been blurted out of his mouth, "Ya have someone check you?"

Her head snapped to look at him. The cherry red of the cigarette lighting up his chiseled face before the grey smoke curled from between his thin lips.

He let the smirk spread over his features, her blue eyes the size of dinner plates as she stared up at him. Daryl knew he wasn't good enough from her, that she would be crazy if she found him attractive but seeing her look up at him with wide eyes and parted lips made his testosterone surge. _Hell with one look she could give any red blooded male a hard on._

"No," she shrugged a little bit, making her cleavage rise peak out of her tank top a little more.

"You've probably got a couple on ya. I'll check ya if ya want."

Her heart fluttered for a moment before her mind started racing. _There is no way I can turn him down. He is the one offering, after all._ Finally words left her mouth and they were flirtier than she had intended it to be. "Well you better check every inch of me then." She winked at him coyly.

His smirk disappeared at the sight of her wink, and for a moment he thought his heart actually stopped. _I didn't think she would say yes._ Finishing up his smoke he struggled to regain his composure before flicking it on to the gravel drive. Letting out a deep breath he steadied himself as he carefully settled down behind her, trying desperately not to touch her. Chewing on his lower lip he concentrated on the task at hand. It had been a very long time since he had a woman's soft skin under his hands.

Smiling to herself she anticipated the feeling of his work roughened hands on her. "So where were you before the world stopped turning?" She asked, as she felt him gingerly gather her long curls into his hand, before dropping it over one of her shoulders.

Daryl looked at the back of her slender neck as his thumbs ghosted over her hairline, his thick fingers gently stroked over her neck drifted his fingers over the nap of her neck. "I was with my old man when the warning first started coming out but then I was drifting' around with Merle." He answered as her tilt her head back into his palms; carefully feeling for any soft bumps on her skin, "What about you?" The only light was streaming out from the screen door allowing his so see just enough of the difference between a beauty mark and tick.

His calloused hands were perfect for smoothing out any rough spots. Just like sand paper he was wearing her down with every sweep of his fingertips, smoothing her out. His touch was relaxing but nonetheless enticing. Aurora felt as if she could just lean back into him and drift off asleep in his arms. "I was with my sister, and her little girl." She answered as his fingers felt under the straps of her tank top and bra. "I'm guessing you could figure out what happen."

"Got separated? Or got bit?" He asked as he carefully lifted the back of her shirt. The cold air hit her naked skin, but the warmth of his hand soothed the goosebumps away. She knew men were portable heaters but Daryl's hands alone felt as if she was leaning against a hot wood stove; she couldn't imagine what it felt to sleep next to him. Her skin was soft under his touch; he wanted to memorize every inch of her. He was so close to her he could smell the magnolia flower, mixing with the heat induced musk of her skin. The truth be told even though he was checking her for ticks, he wasn't looking at what his hands were doing; instead he was looking her profile. Her beautiful cheek turned to face him as she spoke. He was mapping her body with his fingertips, committing it to memory; every rise of her vertebrae and every divot between her ribs, he could feel himself desiring her more and more. Every touch was conjuring images that would keep him satisfied for months; that was unless he struck up the gumption to kiss her, or take it farther then what they were now.

"We're were packing up to head towards Atlanta when my niece saw a walker got scared and took off running." She felt Daryl hands stop searching.

Behind his eyes the images for Aurora and him quickly faltered and he saw Sophia coming out of the barn, Carol's cries as she tried to run to her little girl; the feeling of her collapsing crying in his arms. Daryl felt his heart cracking in half. He had put so much effort in finding that little girl, only to lose her.

"You found one?" She asked pausing in the middle of her story.

"No sorry." He went back to letting his hands work over her back.

"I went after her because I knew the woods better than anyone and my sister waited back at the cabin. I was gone maybe an hour or two when I found her, she had been bit." She felt Daryl's hands tense against her skin.  
"You put her down?" He asked clearing his throat.

Her eyes met his limpid blue eyes as she shift around slightly, she was slowly losing everything, all her self-discipline and willpower. "I couldn't leave her like that. I took her body back to her mother only to find her gone. I'm guessing she heard the shot and figured I'd been bit. So I buried body took the extra truck and well you know the rest."

"Ya think she's alive?" Daryl asked running his fingers along her lower back just under the rigid of her jeans.

She shook her head no before looking back out over the farm, "She wasn't much of a survivalist even if she was I won't ever see her again."

Daryl let out a small grunt as he pushed her shirt up high enough to expose her bra clasp. The black satin was stretched taut over her ribs, as his fingers closed around it.  
"What are you..."

He cut her off, "Aurora you wanted me to check you so I am." He cleared his throat, "Take your shirt off."

Twisting around to face him she found he was completely serious. He was leaning close to her, his steely blue eyes staring straight into hers. He didn't blink, his pupils were blown wide, and she could see a little flame flickering there. The taut muscle in his jaw didn't even twitch under his tanned skin. Aurora could make out every hair in his scraggly goatee. She didn't dare look away; holding his eyes she could see the bead of sweat that trickled down his temple and without looking down the rise and fall of his chest. He was placing her in a mesmerizing trance, whether or not he knew he was she wasn't ready to break free of it. Letting out a huff she finally turned away and grabbed the hem of her shirt. Another layer of her resolve was gone. "My, Mr. Dixon aren't we romantic."

He let out a sarcastic snort as she pulled her shirt off over her head leaving her sitting there in front of him in only a bra and jeans. Daryl had never taken noticed of just how tattooed she was, she had more on just her upper body then he did on his whole body. Every minute he was finding more and more about this woman that turned him on. He pinched the bra clasp between his thumb and forefinger, releasing the hooks, as they sat in silence.

Aurora, was trying not to make this more awkward then it was but the silence was killing her and having him touch her so gently was driving her absolutely nuts. There was that long forgotten burn low in her belly, it had been a long time since she had been with a man and the apocalypse didn't allow for the privacy for much self-love. She had seen him kill walkers, and get into fights like it was an everyday occurrence; she had never imagined him to have such a tender touch. He was stripping another layer off her, only this time he was doing it painstakingly slow making sure not even an inch of her self control remained; until she was exposed and vulnerable. She knew this probably wasn't the best time to say it but she couldn't stop herself. "Daryl, what you did for Carol; going out to look for Sophia everyday even after what happened up at the falls..." She paused as his fingers reached her ribs. "It was a very noble and brave."

"I wasn't doing anything Rick or Shane would've done."

"I know but you were the one who did it and you can believe whatever you want but I think you're a better man than both of them."

Daryl's hands stopped completely and he flattened his hands over her ribs. Hearing that from her was so different from anyone else, he could hear the honesty in it. It actually struck a chord with him for once. He pulled himself a little closer to her his hands slipping up a touch, and that's when he found what he had been looking for, a little tick was nestled along the under-wire of her bra. His throat had gone completely dry making it extremely hard for him to swallow and get his worlds out, "Found one."

Daryl's voice was rougher than it was before almost as if he was nervous. When his hands left her body she immediately began wishing for the warmth again. In the few minutes she had grown even more infatuated with the redneck then she had been before. "Do you need a pin?" She asked softly, looking over at him as he pulled out a pack of matches.

He shook his head, before meeting her gaze, "Lift up your arm." His voice was steady as he lit the match. The sound of the match being struck matched that of the spark that went off in her stomach. Holding her bra on with one hand she lift her arm. The whiff of sulfur ghosted through the air as he puffed out the match. The smell of burnt wood tickled her nose before he pressed the still red match to the butt of the tick that was nestled against her skin. The pest started back paddling as fast as it could and before Daryl even had a chance to grab it, it had dropping between the cracks on the porch.

"So am I clean?" She asked, reaching around to close her bra. Her cold hands bumped against his warm hard chest.

  
He brought his hand up to rest over the curve of her shoulder, his thumb brushing over a small bump he hadn't noticed before. Tucked against the crevice where neck joined her shoulder was another tick nestled in for the night. "No, found another one." He murmured lighting another match. She leaned her head to one side as Daryl repeated his actions. "Hold still."

The heat burnt the tick but there was a little jolt as the heat spilled over the sides of the pest searing her skin. Aurora bucked back against him, "Get it off..." She yelped.

Daryl wrapped his around her waist to keep her from thrashing around, her hand clamping around his wrist, as if her life depended on it. "Easy, I've got ya."

Aurora felt him press his thumb nail against her skin trying to force the tick out as it squirmed. She could also feel the heat of his hand on her hip and her tight stomach pressed against the sinew muscle of his forearm. After a moment more of pain, the pressure disappears for her neck and he flicked something away into the darkness.

"All done." He murmured, his cool breath licking its way over her shoulder and neck, soothing the still aching skin.

Daryl could see the small burnt mark; it was practically glaring at him from her pale skin. Part of his consciousness yelled at him to do something to alleviate her pain but the other half was focused on more primal acts. Worrying the inside of his lips he stared at the mark hoping it would magically disappear when it didn't he reached up with his hand. His eyes still fixated on the spot he sucked on the pad of his thumb for a moment, before running it quickly over the spot.

Aurora's eyes snapped wide open at the feeling of his moist thumb over her skin where the tick had been. Her stomach took flight with butterflies. He leaned in again, this time closer. All she could do was stay completely still, worried that if she move he would startle back away from her. The best comparison she had for Daryl at that moment was a stray puppy. His movements were slow but when she felt the cold breath of air ghost over her skin. At that moment she all but fell apart. Daryl was soothing away the pain he had caused her. Clamping her jaw shut she tried not to utter a sound but a small desperate whine passed her throat. The area prickled with the new feeling the pain ebbing away.

Daryl hadn't noticed just how close he had gotten to her until his lips brushed over her skin briefly as he spoke, his voice low and raspy, "You're okay."

This time Aurora couldn't stop herself, she didn't know how he was going to react but she didn't care if he pushed her off him, called her a whore, or a bitch. After that she needed to do this, she had to stop being so shy, especially now at the end of it all. She wanted him to know she had hidden feelings for him since almost the first day they had met. Catching his scruffy jaw in her hand pulled his face up to hers and pushed her lips on his.

Daryl's eyes grew wide, his mind screamed at him to respond, not to let her think that he hadn't wanted this too. The moment she had bucked back against him had broken all the power he had been mustering up. He had wanted to keep her at a safe distance from him so he wouldn't hurt her, but he knew there was no doing that now. Not after this, under his lips she tasted sweet intoxicating him like wine. Arching his neck forward he pushed his lips to hers, parting them cautiously. His hand found its way to the back of her neck, as fire burning through his veins. He could hear her make a soft whimpering sound as he licked at her lower lip. She was the one who had started the kiss but she wasn't going to be the one to finish it. Shifting her, he heard her boots scraping over the wooden steps and the clinking of her glass falling over as she leaned back over his thigh. His goatee scratched the tender skin of her face, as they moved their mouths in unison. The smoke of his cigarette lingered on his lips as they kissed. She wanted to taste him, feeling every inch of his body against hers, she wanted more than just an innocent kiss.

Pulling back she stared up into his half lidded eyes, his lips moist and slightly parted. Maneuvering herself around to face him her shirt fell from her lap. Aurora pushed him back against the support beam. Daryl's hands instinctively found their way to where her waist curved into her hips, as he guided her on top of him, straddling his narrow hips. Her slender hands glided down over his sweat slicked neck to rest on his broad shoulders, the worn flannel of his shirt soft and warm to the touch.

They were both gasping for breath as she looked down at him. Daryl's hair was a stark contrast against the white paints as he leaned his head back and took her all in. His jaw was slack, mouth hanging slightly open as he tried to catch his breath and calm his racing mind. His hands tightened around her hips, his thick fingers biting into her pale flesh leaving reddening marks. The feeling of his hands practically pulsating around hips tore a small moan from her throat. The sound made him snap, reaching up he scruffed her and pulled her down. His lips hungrily attacked hers; his hot wet tongue pushing past her lips. Tasting her; his actions brought another sugar-coated moan out of her.

Aurora was struggling to keep up with the hot press of his mouth, her breath coming out hard with each second, and she could feel his chest heaving under her hands. There was nothing gentle about him. The feeling of him greedily sucking and nipping at her lips made every sense tingle with excitement. Settling herself down into his lap it became apparent she wasn't the only one getting excited. His hand had wondered its way up from her waist, and over her back. His fingers splaying over the clasp of her bra as he held her close; the heat of his body suddenly made the light night breeze seem all the more cold. Pulling back she nipped at his swollen lower lip, staring into his eyes. His eyes no longer were a shade of blue but instead they were black with lust, only a pale sliver of their natural colour shone out from around the pupil. Shifting in his lap, she felt the outline of his rigid manhood pressing against her heat. She couldn't remember how long it had been for her, and she didn't know when the last time Daryl was with anyone. Her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling as she rocked over him again only this time his shuddering breath wasn't the reply. The feeling ripped the most raw primal growl from Daryl she had ever heard a man make and it only compelled her to want him more.

Curling her fingers around his collar she kissed him again, and again, scattering tiny kisses from his lips over his cheek down his jaw over his throat, to the hollow between his clavicle. His sweat dampened her lips making the tangy taste slip into her mouth. His earthy musk rolled off of his skin wrapping around her. Her hands slipped down over the expanse of his chest to the row of buttons down the centre of his chest.

"Oh, fuck..." Daryl gasped. The words held two meanings to him, one that he was enjoying it but also he didn't want her to go any further with his shirt. He didn't want her to see his chest, his scars. Daryl pulled her head up and forced his lips against hers hoping it would distract her. The feeling of her hands running towards the shirt buttons stopped and instead she just continued to massage her hands over his chest and abdomen. Every stroke was making his body ache for her in all the right ways, but he knew all too well he would never be able to satisfy her. He knew his scars and old wounds would terrify her. Inside he could feel the heat brewing, as he tried to force the thoughts out of his mind. Daryl didn't want to scare her, or turn her away from him for the first time in a long time she was the first woman actually wanted him.

She didn't want this to end. His muscles were hard under her hands as she work back up to the first button that was done up. Popping it open she let her fingers flick over his skin, she did the same for the second, followed by the third; she let her fingertips slip under the shirt and over the soft tanned skin that was stretched over his chest. What she didn't know was that he was about to break under the pressure. Running her fingers towards his collar bone she felt the jagged remains of a raised scar. His breathing hitched, and his lips stilled under hers.

Daryl felt his breath hitch at the feeling of her touching the scar. He could feel the frustration, the rage flooding his body. He wasn't ready to let her in, to let her see them. It was a blur, his hands wrapped tightly around her wrists and he pulled away from their kiss. "Stop... whatever the fuck you think this is. Just stop." He snapped his voice thick with his accent.

Aurora felt her eyes snap open; she had pushed him too far. Scrambling back from him she let him have his distance. "Daryl, I'm..." She stumbled with her words.

He pushed himself up trying to right his shirt, "You're what?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take it so far."

He let out a snort, as he grabbed his crossbow and started down the steps. He didn't say anything more, nor did he look back at her as he stormed off towards the barn for first watch.  
Aurora sat there her breathing shaky at best, she had thought she had been ready for his reaction but she was completely wrong. She hated seeing him like this and now it was her fault. She had pushed him too far too soon. _I should have known, with everything that happened to him I should have been thinking about him, and not what I wanted._ Sitting there for a few more moments, she watched him disappear into the darkness before she pulled on her shirt and scrambled back into the house.

* * *

He paced back and forth in the hayloft trying to ease his anger. His chest heaved, his breath rushing in and out past gritted teeth. _Fucking, son of a bitch._ He cursed his father for the scars. And Daryl cursed himself for what had just done to Aurora. He had done exactly what he hadn't wanted to do, he had snapped on her. Licking his dry lips he flopped down by the open door, back against the frame. _What the fuck am I going to do? It's not like I don't want her._ _I mean I do, but fuck what the hell is wrong with me?_ Daryl rubbed his hands over his eyes; he knew he couldn't just pull her aside and apologize not after an exit like that. He was pissed at himself for letting her kiss him, and for snapping at her like that. _This is why I needed to keep her away from me._ Letting his head fall back against the frame he let out a deep sigh, his index finger drifted over his lips.  
The feeling was still there, her kiss and taste lingering on his lips. The cool night air helped sooth him back into a subdued state; though he was still upset with himself.

As he sat there staring out over the farm and thinking the subtle signs of the oncoming fall were becoming clearer and clearer. As the wind picked up blowing hard throughout the night Daryl thought about her. About just how pretty she had looked with that magnolia in her hair; she had been wearing it since it had blown out of a nearby tree late that afternoon. Just as he was getting caught up in his thoughts again a large blast of wind shook him back to reality, and something landed in his lap. A late blooming magnolia had been tasseled from its spot on a nearby tree. Picking it up he ran his fingers over the delicate petals. _Sweet, soft and delicate, just like her skin; just like her._ Letting a small huff out he realized that this was his sign everything was going to be alright between them, just like the Cherokee rose had been a sign that they would find Sophia.

* * *

The next morning Aurora woke up to find a fresh magnolia lying on her pillow. Smiling to herself she touched the pale pink petals, she knew who it was from. He now lay barely five feet away, fast asleep under a thin blanket. It was his apology.


End file.
